Friends with Benefits
by MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: On the last day of summer, Miles and Tristan realize that they are the only two left unpaired. They decide to make up, and start a new relationship in a new way. Triles. Rated M.


Title: Friends… with Benefits

Summary: On the last day of summer, Miles and Tristan realize that they are the only two left unpaired. They decide to make up, and start a new relationship in a new way. Triles.

Characters: Miles, Tristan, minor Hunter and Frankie appearances

Notes: Contains sex relative to the title.

* * *

 **Friends... with Benefits**

It had been a long, hot summer for Miles Hollingsworth III, but deep inside it had been more cold and lonely than anything he had ever experienced. The last few months he had spent friendless in his pool - well unless he considered Winston good company, which was increasingly rare these days. After much begging, he had finally convinced Zoë to start hanging out with him again. It was fun in a way. There was something missing in their short time together which they quickly realized was their lack of any real attraction between one another, so they settled into a friends with benefits arrangement; benefits that gradually waned until it vanished when he saw Zoë kissing Grace out on the beach.

That's why this cold, lonely night was the fitting end to the summer. All his friends were paired up. Maya was with Zig, and now that he had grown up a bit Miles could note just how cute they were together. Zoë was with Grace, and he couldn't be happier for them after all his chats with Zoë during their summer fling. The only people left alone were he and his siblings – besides, who knew where Winston was these days now that he wasn't chasing his baby sister?

Miles sighed as he watched Zig and Maya getting down near the bonfire, Grace and Zoë holding hands in the grass as they watched the stars, and his heart ached at the memories of Zoë and him doing the same. Hunter was off in the corner playing some lame cellphone game grumbling about beach day being over and being ready to go home, and Frankie was moping as Miles was no longer able to help her hide from her troubles in pointless dances and games.

Hollingsworths. Always alone. And for once, they couldn't blame their father for being fuck ups.

Miles frowned as he squashed his jealousy. It really didn't befit him. So he sighed as he turned away from the fun and games around the bonfire. His skin tingled, and he just wanted to be touched. To be felt. To want someone to want to touch him so he didn't feel so alone. It was an awful feeling that rolled in his gut.

It's like the feeling when you're drunk – not plastered, but certainly past tipsy. Your skin is chilly, and you feel alone despite a crowd. You want contact with anyone in any way to fulfill the basic human need of touch, and you don't know why. You both want the basic touches of arm brushing arm and tummy touching tummy, but also the more carnal desire to have lips all over your body or to rub up against someone else's.

Or maybe that was just Miles. It wasn't a conversation he ever wanted to have. He didn't want people to know how lonely and lost he was. It was a feeling he felt often when drunk whether alone in his pool or at a crowded party. But tonight it was so much worse because he was sober as a priest, and could blame nothing for his feelings except his poor, lost mind.

Miles was breathing warm air into his hands to keep warm now that he had left the heat of the crowd and bonfire when he heard a crackling on the ground. Miles wondered if it were a gift from some non-existent God when he saw that it was Tristan. God (and he meant that ironically), how could he have forgotten Tristan. Tristan was his only friend – if he could call him that now – at the bonfire who remained unmatched. Miles frowned at that, though the dark of night hid the emotion as it crossed his face. It was his fault that the both of them were alone now. He may have had good reasons for ending things, but that didn't mean he wasn't the core reason for why the two of them now roamed the outskirts of this party forsaken and alone.

Their eyes studied one another for a moment before Miles mustered the courage to speak. "Hey, Tris. What are you doing out here by yourself?" he said as he waved his arm in a gesture around the secluded area, only the faintest sounds of cheer and dancing shadows indicating any other life existed outside the two of them.

"I just needed to get away from all that," Tristan replied as he cocked his head in the direction of the bonfire.

Those were the first words they had shared alone since that fateful day in the hallway, and it made Miles feel a way he couldn't describe. Empty, longing, and needing to touch Tristan, and to talk to him and to meld with him as one. He shivered and crossed his arms, rubbing his elbows to keep warm.

"I know what you mean," Miles agreed. He took a moment to take all of Tristan in. They were still the same height, no surprise because the eternity that had passed since they last spoke had been mere months. His lips still looked soft and beautiful, and he wanted to stroke his finger over them before meeting them in a kiss. The only thing that had changed was Tristan's hair. It was difficult to see, but black really worked for him.

"I like your hair," Miles said nervously, and his heart melted as Tristan smiled at him.

"Thanks," Tristan replied through a giggle. "I felt like it was time for a change. New starts and all."

"Yeah... I understand perfectly," Miles stated.

"I see you have a new hair style yourself," Tristan murmured as he stepped closer. "Thank God you got rid of those awful sideburns," he joked as he brushed his fingers through Miles' bangs. "These are cute, though."

Miles was grateful for the dark of night that hid his blush. "So, what are you running away from?" Miles asked. "You can tell me... we both know I run away from everything. Doing so right now in fact."

Tristan got a laugh at that, though it wasn't as hurtful as Miles was expecting. They both knew their relationship went up in flames as Miles ran away from his problems.

"Yeah..." Tristan replied. "Maya told me that you were thinking about leaving everything last year. You were going to run away from home to get away from your father. You thought about ending your life. You ran away from me so you wouldn't drag me down with you... I'm sorry for not noticing any of those things... not that it makes what you did okay."

Miles nodded slowly. "Yeah... more or less. And I don't intend for what I did to be forgiven... but I'm glad you understand now. My father is gone, and things have been so much better for me since then. You don't even understand how much happier I am." They studied one another's eyes for a moment before Miles continued. "I'm lonely though. So lonely that it hurts. That's why I left the bonfire. Everyone else has someone, and I'm just the guy who ruins everything."

"Miles," Tristan whispered as his hand reached up to grab the other boy's arm. "I understand. Everything. I couldn't be around all of them either. It hurts seeing everyone else paired off while I'm always left alone." He stopped for a moment and he was close enough now that Miles could see a smirk spread across his lips. "Fitting that I found you out here."

They were so close now that they could feel one another breathe. "Tris," Miles exhaled. Shallow breaths in and out were the only thing that sustained him as he gathered the courage to speak. "I miss you, Tris. So much."

"I... feel the same," Tristan breathed. "There's been an emptiness in my life since we broke up."

They were so close that they could almost kiss, and Miles wanted so badly to close the gap; but it wasn't the best option, he knew. "Can we... try being friends again?" he asked in what was nearly a plea.

"I... maybe," was all Tristan could manage as he exhaled. "We were good friends. The best. Dating just ruined everything."

Miles sighed. "It's not that, Tris. Dating... dating was great. It was me. All me. I'm messed up. I destroy everything that I touch. But dating you felt so good, so right, that we had to give it a try. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Thanks," Tristan whispered. "I kind of always knew that, but a part of me kept saying I didn't deserve anyone. Now I know that maybe it was just a bad time? We would have worked out if it weren't for your father?"

"Yeah, maybe," Miles agreed. "I wish that we were still together." And then his heart twisted as he saw Tristan's face break into a wide grin; it was a face he couldn't stand to crush again into a torn visage of pain that had walked away from him that day in the hallway. "It would just turn out bad. Everything I touch turns to hell."

"I'm willing to take the risk, Miles. You're worth it, and you're not as awful as you think," Tristan tried to assure him.

"I... I just don't want to chase anyone else away, Tris. Least of all you," Miles lamented.

"You won't," Tristan promised.

"I hope... can we be friends? Just friends for now? It's what I really need..." Miles said, doing his best to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"I'd like that," Tristan said as he took a step back. "I'll admit, I'll miss the kissing and stuff."

Miles smirked. "And stuff?" he asked as he closed the gap Tristan just created. "Who's to say we can't do all of that still?" he questioned as his right hand slipped under Tristan's jaw and pulled him into a kiss. It was a good kiss. Soft and smooth and made even warmer by the chill air surrounding them. Miles let loose a shuddering breath, and the kiss deepened as Tristan placed his hands on Miles' hips. It was like the first night in the storm, and he wanted nothing more than to be back there now and push Tristan up against the wall and give him everything he could ask for and more.

Miles broke the kiss and his lips traveled down Tristan's neck, and his dick became harder with each of Tristan's warm breaths on his ear.

"We should stop," Tristan murmured, even though he sounded like he didn't mean it at all. Miles broke the kiss anyway and looked into Tristan's eyes.

"Too much?" he queried.

"No, no, just... confusing," Tristan said.

"We can stop if you like," Miles insisted. "Or we can keep up like this. We can be friends, the best of them, and do things like this. Just between us. I enjoy it, but it's more important to me than anything that we remain friends. You're the most important person in the world to me. I can't risk destroying us again."

Tristan nodded. "Almost like friends with benefits? Scandalous," he said, more turned on at the thought of the scandal than he should be.

Miles chuckled. "I love it when you get so into your scandals."

"You know it," Tristan gushed.

"So, friends with benefits," Miles said slowly. "Emphasis on friends, but how about some of those benefits? Because I could really use something physical right now..."

"God, Miles, you couldn't have chosen a better time to be horny," Tristan laughed, and pulled the other boy into a strong kiss. Miles enjoyed the sensation of Tristan's warm lips on his, and he slid his hands down Tristan's back to pull the other boy nearer to deepen the kiss.

"Miles," Tristan moaned as they pulled apart.

"I've missed this, Tris," Miles breathed.

"I'm willing to forgive and forget everything that went wrong last time if we promise that everything will be good this time," Tristan stated with only the slightest traces of fear.

"I'll... I'll do my best. If that's enough for you?" Miles asked. "I really want to change, Tris, but you know I'm not the best guy."

"You're a great guy," Tristan said adamantly as he found Miles' hand and intertwined his fingers in them. "You just made some mistakes. Just promise me one thing. If you need to talk, communicate with me this time. If we fall apart again, don't make it something that we can avoid by talking."

Miles nodded. "I will, Tris. There's no one I'd rather talk to. I'm sorry..."

"No, you're forgiven," Tristan stated as he put his hand on Miles' chest to stop from apologizing yet again.

Miles placed his hands on Tristan's over his chest in acknowledgement. Then he snaked his hands along Tristan's arm and down his side to his waist, and pressed their already near bodies closer together. "Look, Tris. That party likely has another hour left on it, and I'm cold. Want to take this to my car to warm up?"

Tristan nodded before Miles added, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We have tons to chat and catch up on anyway."

A grin spread across Tristan's face. "There's nothing I wouldn't do with you right now," he whispered huskily in Miles' ear.

Impossibly, that turned him on even more than their already melding bodies did. "Let's go," Miles said in a voice that was too close to a squeak for his liking, but he didn't care as his fingers found Tristan's in a grip, leading the other boy to his car. And after the squeak he had just made, he was not ashamed to giggle as they nearly skipped to his car.

Miles spoke as they arrived. "Quick, look around for Hunter. Do not let him see us getting in the car - he wants to go home so badly."

"If there's one thing I learned about Hunter this summer as his science partner, it's that he is a homebody," Tristan agreed as he came around to the passenger side while Miles unlocked the door.

"Always has been," Miles stated as he slid into the car and switched the overhead light into the 'on' position. Then he saw Tristan's face in enough light to make out all the little features, and he couldn't stop himself from pulling Tristan into yet another kiss. They kissed passionately, and Miles was halfway into Tristan's seat when he had to break the kiss due to the gearshift digging into his abdomen. He snickered as Tristan's lips tried to follow him as he pulled back.

"Why'd you stop?" Tristan asked lazily as he fell back into his seat.

"The good old PRNDL was betraying me," Miles said, a soft laugh escaping his lips at his own joke. Tristan shared a snicker of his own.

"So, want to chat some more, or take this to the back seat?" Miles asked already climbing back through the center. He yelped as Tristan slapped his ass.

"Hurry up, you," he heard as Tristan nearly pushed him the rest of the way and followed with speed and grace that Miles had scarcely seen before.

"Whoa there, Tris. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're more excited than I am," Miles jested, but that sentiment was lost as Tristan tackled him against the seat.

"Just shut up and kiss me," he heard Tristan barely have time to say before their lips met. Miles relaxed into the kiss, and allowed himself to meld into the cushioned seats as Tristan ravaged his lips. His hands slipped into to Tristan's pants, and Miles let out a moan as the other boy gasped into his mouth.

They kissed for a while before logic got the better of Miles. "Should probably turn off the light," he muttered as he broke the kiss. "Want me to grab the condom and lube before I do, or just keep this at kissing?"

"Mhhm, go ahead," Tristan muttered as he returned his lips returned to Miles and pushed the brunette down along the back seat. Miles' head hit the window a little harder than he would have liked, but it turned him on to see Tristan so into him. He returned Tristan's kisses as he reached his left hand under the driver's seat to scramble to find the pile of condoms and bottle of lube he kept under there.

Tristan snickered. "I can't believe you have those down there."

"Just being responsible," Miles quipped. "I bought the lube for us back then – plus, you did say you wanted a ride in my car."

"How romantic," Tristan replied drolly as he flicked the light before Miles could ask.

"Nothing's in the way of that now," Miles murmured enthusiastically as he licked his lips. "So, what do you want to do first? We have an hour. That's enough for... well everything," Miles said huskily. Then he gasped as Tristan's hands grabbed at his cock through his shorts. "Wooaoo," or some other weird noise was the only sound he could make at the contact as his body jerked a bit. "Getting a little handsy there, Tris," he said before Tristan silenced him with a kiss, and all of his gasps were forced into the other boy's mouth as Tristan unbuckled his belt and began to play with his penis.

Miles groaned as his penis was released from its confines and met fresh air that was quickly replaced by Tristan's warm hands. "Tris," he heard himself breathe in a shuddering breath, and then his hands were at Tristan's waist as he snapped loose the button that held his pants up. Excitement surged through him as his hands brushed over Tristan's smooth, hardened penis.

His lips tickled as he felt Tristan's spread on his, and he pushed his tongue into Tristan's mouth before the other boy pulled back. Tristan went down, and Miles gasped as warmth surrounded his dick. "Tris," he groaned, as Tristan rubbed his tongue down his shaft. Then he groaned again at the sensation of a chuckle on his penis.

It was so wet and warm as Tristan's mouth and hands travelled up and down his cock, and he heard himself mutter Tristan's name every time his palm stroked the head of his dick. Miles let out a shuddering breath as he came into Tristan's mouth, and didn't miss a beat as his lips met Tristan's as soon as Tristan's rose from his position. They kissed, and Miles wasn't bothered at all by the taste in Tristan's mouth.

"My turn," he gushed as he pushed Tristan gently until he was positioned behind the passenger seat, and Miles found his face buried in Tristan's crotch. Tristan barely had time to adjust his seating before Miles lips swallowed his penis.

"Miles," Tristan groaned, as Miles went all the way down in one go. Miles coughed as he pulled up from Tristan. Tristan stroked a hand through Miles' brown hair as he chuckled. "Always just jumping into things," he muttered.

Miles laughed as well. "Ugh, I can't do that one anymore without practice – been a while since we've done this," he said as he ran his palms up and down Tristan's thighs before speaking again. "All right, on your knees," he ordered, as he stood up to kneel as well as he could in the cramped car, bent over halfway as he helped Tristan to his knees in the seat.

Miles grinned from his position with knees on the floor board as he grabbed the lube, and spread some in his right hand. He returned his lips to Tristan's cock, causing Tristan to intake a large breath, while Miles slipped his lubed hand behind Tristan, and traced his finger down his spine and through his crack until he was pushing gently on his anus.

Tristan gasped as Miles pushed one finger in ever-so-carefully, using his tongue on the whimpering boy's penis to relax him so that the penetration would be that much easier. Miles pulled off of Tristan's penis as he asked, "Does this feel okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. We're going to need a better position before you get another finger in there though," Tristan stated.

Miles grinned as he climbed back into his earlier position, reclined against the driver's side backdoor. "Come here," he beckoned, but Tristan was already on him. Their lips hungrily met again, and Miles had already returned his hands to Tristan's rear. He pulled Tristan closer to deepen the kiss as he fingers found their way to his hole, and his first finger went in easily this time before he slowly inserted another.

Their tongues explored one another's mouth, and they moaned as their dicks rubbed against one another's. Miles felt Tristan press his dick against his crotch as he slowly pushed his third finger in, and moved his fingers ever-so-slightly to help loosen Tristan up the last little bit as Tristan hungrily removed their shirts.

"You ready, Tris? I'm about three fingers thick right?" Miles asked as he brought his lubed hand to jerk his cock a few times.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Tristan joked. "Are you ready?"

"So fucking ready," Miles groaned as he searched for where he dropped the condom, ripped it open, and slipped it on – it wasn't the best feeling, but he knew it was the right choice as he didn't want to blow the second he slipped it in. He grabbed the lube and squirted a large amount into his hand as he sucked on Tristan's neck, and then spread it on both his and Tristan's dick.

"It's uh, dark, so just kind of sit in the general direction of my dick," Miles suggested as his hands grasped at Tristan's ass and guided him towards his dick. Miles groaned as the tip of his dick brushed against Tristan's hole, and his dick somehow managed to grow harder at the whimper Tristan let out at the contact. "Just let me know if I need to slow down or stop," Miles said, and then he pushed upwards as his hands tugged Tristan down onto his dick.

They both let out a shuddering breath, and their lips nipped at whatever skin of the other's they could find as Miles pushed in. It was so tight, though not painful for either as the lube kept the penetration slick.

"Ughh, Tris," Miles moaned as he pushed further and further in. He heard Tristan moan his name into his neck, and he thrust deeper causing a grunt that lead into a sigh of ecstasy in his ear. "You liking this, Tris?" Miles panted.

"So much," Tristan moaned as he lifted himself up half of Miles' shaft causing the brunette to take a deep breath in pleasure, and he let his head relax uncomfortably against the window. And then he was driven wild as Tristan dropped down, taking all of his dick in one swift go causing Tristan to make a sound in his ear that Miles knew he would never get enough of.

"Fuck, Tris, keep doing that," Miles groaned as he hands trailed up and down Tristan's body – over his chest as thumbs brushed his nipples, over his ribs and slowly feeling each bone, and then finally on his hip – and he thrust up into Tristan to meet his motion. Tristan whimpered in his ear, causing Miles to thrust hard up into him quite a few more times to keep hearing that wonderful noise.

"Next time we're doing this in my bed," Miles groaned, as he gave Tristan another thrust. "I just want to pound you into the sheets right now and never stop."

"This is pretty good," Tristan sighed into a moan as he lifted himself up, before slamming onto Miles' cock with full force.

"Pretty damn good," Miles agreed. "But really, as fun as this is, you deserve to do it in a bed."

"We'll have to make that happen then," Tristan grunted as he pressed his ass into Miles' crotch, before rotating his hips and pressing into him as hard as he could.

"Ahhh, fuck, Tris. Where'd you learn that?" Miles cried, only able to take shallow breath due to the sheer pleasure of it.

"Porn, probably," Tristan stated as he rose to Miles' lips to kiss him.

"Is that so?" Miles tried to joke, but Tristan fell back on his cock and his words were lost in a groan. "Keep doing that and I'm going to cum," he managed to squeak out.

"Good," was all Tristan said as he kept up his motions on Miles' dick.

"Mhhhm, fuck, Tris," Miles moaned as his hands found Tristan's cock, and pumped it as it was still slick with lube. Tristan breath hitched as Miles' thumb found this tip of Tristan's dick – Tristan had always been so sensitive there.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Tris," Miles murmured, as his hand sped up on Tristan's cock.

"Me too," Tristan replied through a grunt. "Cum for me, Miles," he begged.

"Fuck," Miles cried as he thrust up into Tristan. It was all a blur from there. Pleasure, incredible pleasure as the world spun around him. He only vaguely felt Tristan's warmth splatter on his stomach and hands as he absently jerked on the other boy's dick.

"Ugh, Miles," he heard as reality returned around him to find Tristan resting on his shoulder.

"Tris," Miles exhaled. "That was great."

"Very," Tristan agreed, head resting lazily on Miles shoulder as his lips pecked at his neck, and fingers trailed down his chest.

"We're definitely doing this again," Miles stated as he shook himself to awareness. "Ugh, I wish you could come home with me tonight…" he suggested as he stroked Tristan's hair.

"I could… Zoë did drive us here…" Tristan trailed off.

"Text her, you're coming home with me tonight," Miles stated. They grinned and shared a kiss. "We should probably get dressed. Hunter is probably about ready to tear the doors down to get home."

A loud banging on the window above Miles head broke their silence.

"Fuck," Miles muttered. "I didn't mean for that to be literal."

Tristan chuckled as they collected their scattered clothing, and clumsily put them on in the back seat. Miles took a deep breath to prepare for the awkwardness as he opened the door and stepped out of the car to find his siblings waiting.

"Uh…" Miles began. "Tristan's coming home with us, hope you're cool with that."

"Yeah, whatever," Hunter muttered. "Give me the keys. We are not sitting in the back seat after whatever you two did back there."

Miles huffed. "You can't even drive, Hunter."

Hunter just looked at him as Frankie sighed.

"We got our licenses last month, Miles," Frankie said. "If you weren't dating Zoë of all people, you might have noticed."

"Hey, I would not have noticed for a variety of reasons," Miles retorted as he tossed Hunter the keys. "Plus, Tristan will keep me on my toes."

Tristan grinned. "That I will," he promised.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed :D Inspiration in this fic was found in _Until Now_ , by Fluphies on a03 _,_ and AmethystBeloved's Triles Don't Look Back missing moment fic.

Oh, and apparently, Tristan is a power bottom? :P

I'm thinking of continuing this in two one-shots. One set around prom/graduation, and one after college where they finally turn their friends with benefits relationship into boyfriends/marriage. But this is the far future in my plans, so don't expect them soon.

For anyone questioning the difference between boyfriends and friends with benefits, the difference is only what you make of it. For Triles, they are afraid of dating and being hurt, but if they call it something else they feel that just maybe they can be happy.

Hopefully everything is correct. I read this like 47 times D:


End file.
